What the Hell is Happening to Me!
by Lamenting-Shadows
Summary: Light Yagami. Just a regular teenager, right? Well, yes, if you overlook his little notebook. And of course, in any cliche anime he meets a strange character who grants him a power almost as strange as the character is himself. But, what strange power is he granted? Who is this person? Why did they cross paths with Light? Why did they choose him as the carrier?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't wait until this evening to write something else, so I had to come here and write a crossover. A ridiculously overpower crossover that would promise, no, cross on its heart and hope to die, that it would completely destroy the world as we know it.**

**Well, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Light Yagami. A weird name. But it was original, I had to give it that. My father passed away a few months back and my mother left us, my sister and I, to cope with her depression alone. Of course, she hasn't come back. I was spending most of my days doing what any normal kid would do, keeping up with school and working part time to keep up with the rent and our stomachs. It was kind of an ordinary life, as I had locked my Death Note away and never touched it since. Of course, that annoying-ass shinigami Ryuk (did I mention he was a pain in the ass?) never left, and he told me that he never would until either a, he got his Death Note back, or b, it was time for him to write my name in his. I wasn't ready to completely give it up yet, as I may have further use for it in the future, and I sure as hell wouldn't write my own name in that book. So, I guess I was stuck with him.

"Light, did you get me more apples?" He came slinking out from my room where he had stayed while he ate his last batch.

"No, Ryuk, those were supposed to last you all week. What have I told you about-"

"LIGHT!" Misa Amane, my girlfriend, came storming out of the living room. She clobbered me in a big obnoxious hug, as was usual for her, and I hugged her back to be polite.

"Hello, Misa. You realize I was just around the corner, right?" I peeled her off of me and discreetly put the last apple behind my back for Ryuk. His face contorted into a look of surprised happiness mixed with insanity. He bent down and ate it right out of my hand like a bird.

I shook my head with disappointment at what had come to be recognized as normal around here.

"What is it, Light?" She looked up at me, and I just shook it off and told her it was nothing. However, I didn't see my sister anywhere. Usually she was on me before Misa.

Telepathic as always, she said, "Sayu's still in school. She's on the debate team. They have a tournament Thursday, so she stayed behind to study questions."

"That makes sense. She is my sister, after all."

"Haha! Light, you're so funny." She snuggled back into my chest.

"Um, Misa, I hate to rain on your parade, but I kind of have to put these away." I held up the bags of groceries that were slowly turning my arms into mush.

"Oh, right! Here, I'll help you!" She took one of the bags and dropped it immediately on the ground. "Ow! That thing's heavy!" She grabbed one of the handles and started dragging it to the kitchen counter. That's my Misa for you.

**~Later~**

I was sitting at my desk finishing homework when I heard a knock on the door

"Coming!" I said. I half expected it to be some door-to-door salesman selling brooms or something.

"Yeah?" I opened the door and there stood the strangest looking saleswoman I had ever seen. Her light green hair reached down past her waist and, being the cold night it was, she was wearing a red and black checkered jacket with dark skinny jeans. Her hazel eyes looked straight at me as she said, "Hello, Light Yagami."

I could feel Misa's killer gaze from her bedroom window burrowing deep into the poor girl standing before me.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

"Not even if it's free?" Her warm and soothing voice wrapped around my like a blanket.

"Who are you, exactly?"

"My name is CC. I have come to give you-"

"A good time? No thanks, I already have a girlfriend." I tried slamming the door, but the girl put her arm up faster than I could pull it shut, and while trying to close it, I practically broke the handle off.

"As I was saying, I have come to give you a power only known to those who have used it or who have been used by it. I am aware that you have a Death Note in your possession."

A look of pure shock crossed my face and I wondered how in hell did this girl know about my "little secret?!"

"I see the shinigami standing behind you. However, what I am willing to give you is a power that can control people without killing them. You can have the power to kill, and the power to control together. It is a combination that people could not even dream of."

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'power?'" I took my hand off the door and crossed my arms loosely.

"I and some others refer to it as the power of kings. It condemns the holder to a life of solitude and loneliness, however your shinigami may be able to keep you company over these lonely years."

"And what does everyone else call it?"

**"Geass."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! As you all know, I try to set times for my stories to be updated. This one will be updated between ten and eleven every morning (considering that's when I get up usually).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

I stood in my doorway with this girl, and I had to admit that this was an interesting offer. I didn't even have to give up anything to have it, and that was what surprised me most.

"So what's the catch?" I loosened my stance a little, beginning to trust her.

"There is none. I would say that the owner had to live in complete loneliness and inner solitude, but a few people have proven me wrong on that, so I suppose that it all depends on the owner." Her eyes brightened a bit, and Misa's glare just intensified.

"You're kidding, right? How can something like this have no consequences?" I dropped my arms completely, giving up my defensive state. I was completely confused! How could this be? I felt like it had a bunch of strings attached to it and the owner had to find them, break them, and burn them. The thing was, I didn't see any.

"No, I am not kidding. It has no consequences because it is an ancient power that has been around for a very long time. And one more thing."

"What?"

"It can be traded for immortality."

I smiled, knowing exactly why this offer sounded so crazy. She had absolutely gone off the deep end. "Alright, don't you think it's time you headed home? (Can't have your body in _my_ house, now can we?)"

I began to close the door, and in sheer panic she swept aside her bangs to reveal a red mark that looked like a bird in mid flight. It glowed slightly.

"I have chosen to trade my geass for immortality. I have been alive so long that my life no longer has any meaning other than to contract this power out to others."

"Well, is there anything I have to do for it?"

"Only one thing."

"Here it comes."

"You have to fulfill my one and only wish." She let her hair fall over her face once again.

"And that is?"

"I will tell you once the time is right."

"Great, delusional _and_ secretive. But honestly, it doesn't sound like a really bad offer."

"So will you take it?"

"Come inside, and we can discuss it further over a cup of tea." I opened the door and let her step inside. She took a whiff. Add 'hound dog' to that list.

"This place smells of happiness and close relationships."

"Wow, Light, do you have another girlfriend?" Sayu came running up to me and hugged me so hard I almost fell over.

Misa stepped out of her room. "Sayu's home." I crossed my arms and gave her _the look_.

"Well, at least you're not wearing one of those dresses..." I tried to say quietly, but apparently she heard me. She ran back into her room and slammed the door. I think she started getting into one.

"It appears you have 'given her an idea.'" C.C. sat down at the island in the kitchen and I put the kettle on the stove top to boil. I came over and sat down in front of her.

"Yeah, she gets this way when she thinks that another girl is trying to get to me. So, about the deal."

"Yes?"

"I would like to take it, but I'm not sure I agree with the terms."

"Care to go into detail?"

"Yes. I only have one problem. I need to know what the wish is, so that I can figure whether this deal is worth it."

"I told you, I will tell you in time. I am not inclined to tell you before you are ready."

"But what do you mean 'ready?'"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Light! Must we continue to repeat this cycle?"

"I guess so."

She groaned and threw her head back in frustration. "I have never had such trouble with a client!" She lowered her head forward again and looked off to the left. "Then again, I suppose that means that you are that much better for this than others..."

After watching her display and thinking it through much myself, I finally decided, "Alright, I'll-" _Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _"Oh, looks like our tea is finished." I walked over to the kettle and began pouring it into two mugs I had set out earlier.

I handed one to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"As I was saying, I have decided to accept your offer. I haven't used my Death Note for a while, but I guess if I have this power, 'geass,' as you said, I can get back to punishing criminals. I don't know though. I feel like that goal has been milked to the fullest. I would need a different goal to satisfy."

"Would you like me to help you find one?" She leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

Just as she did, Misa came barging out of her room in probably one of the worst outfits I had ever seen her in. She was wearing a pink bikini top with white polka dots that tied behind her neck and a red pleated skirt that went less than half way down her thighs. "Oh, Light!" She called as she rammed into me.

"Hi Misa. I thought you were asleep."

"Hello, Misa Amane. Are you Light's 'girlfriend?'" C.C. asked.

"Yep! Right, Light?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to sit on my lap. When that didn't work, she settled for the chair next to me.

"Yes, Misa."

"I have a friend at the hospital, and I should be on my way anyway. I will see you tomorrow to finish the deal." She got up to leave.

"A friend?" I asked, wondering if their being in the hospital had anything to do with having this power.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge. He was in an 'accident' some time ago and he has been in the hospital for a long while. I visit him whenever I can." She looked down at the floor blushing slightly at the last sentence.

"I hope he gets better soon."

"Yes, so do I."

"So, tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

"When and where?"

"You'll see." She left and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Come to bed, Light, I'm tired." Misa started tugging on my arm and didn't stop until I got up. Then she started hanging on me.

"Misa, if you're so tired, then shouldn't you be heading straight to bed? You know I'll only keep you up."

"But I love it when you read to me."

"Fine."

* * *

**So freaking happy that's over. Now I get to write yet another one. Yay...**

**You know, all I've been doing this summer vacation is write fanfiction, write not fanfiction, and draw anime stuff. That's basically my life anyway, but now it's begun to take over.**

**Well, see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I wasn't able to post this morning. My mom had a book signing this morning and she forced me to help her with it. (Against my will, might I add.)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**By the way, just putting it out there, I was on some serious Black Butler soundtrack mixed with Tetris theme biz when I wrote this.**

* * *

School had just ended, so I was obligated to go to my afternoon job. I worked part-time as a clerk at a convenience store that wasn't far from our home. Hey, the pay had to come from somewhere, and it wasn't like Ryuk was just going to up and get a job. So anyway, I was on my way to my job when a small paper, about half the size of a college ruled loose leaf paper, fell onto the street in front of me.

**_Meet me in front of the family mart where you work. I'll be_**** waiting.**

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Ryuk was leaning his head over my shoulder and peering at the paper.

"Yeah, way to state the obvious."

"That's what I'm here for."

"No, it's not."

"Well then, why else would I be following you to work on such a dreary day like this? To eat the store's apples?"

"Precisely."

"What, I-"

"Don't deny it. Our stock always goes down at least ten percent whenever you come to work with me. My boss is seriously considering firing me, and I'm seriously considering leaving you home next time." I folded up the paper and put it in the left pocket of my khakis. I looked around to make sure that no one had heard that conversation, then pulled on my work jacket and continued on my way.

As I passed the park that Lawliet and I used to hang out in, I pulled out my iPod and scrolled through some of the songs we used to listen to together. I made a playlist with all of them together, plugged in my ear-buds, and played the first song.

_"Aah! Somebody just touched my butt!" Misa exclaimed as she turned around, Lawliet looking as guilty as ever with his hands in front of his face, eyes wide._

_"I-I-I swear I will find whoever did this, and I will bring them to justice." He said, walking in front of her and making his hands into fists._

I smiled at the memory, and even chuckled a little when the memory of Misa's little peck on his cheek came up, when we were all, you know, buddies, the kind who hung out together and did fun stuff together. We may have still been working on the case, but that didn't stop us from spinning around in circles and laughing together.

I left the park behind and walked out into the street. I wasn't exactly sure when it began raining, But at least I knew it was. The water was coming down in small beads, just small enough that alone they couldn't get your clothes wet, but if there were enough of them, you would regret not bringing an umbrella.

I had reached the store, so I wrapped the ear-buds around my iPod and put it in my pocket.

"Hello once again, Light Yagami." C.C. was standing by the door in a white coat with golden-brown fuzz lining the hood. She was still wearing skinny jeans, though a few shades lighter than before and they were covered up to her knees by her white boots. "Are you ready to settle the contract?"

"Can't this wait? My pay suffers for every minute I'm out here with you."

"Oh, I am sorry. Was this not a convenient time? I can see your shinigami is rather eager to enter as well."

"Wha..." I turned around to see Ryuk hopping up and down behind me, showing small signs of apple withdrawal. For goodness sake, it had only been two days!

"Well, I'd better go in. I'll see you after?"

"Yes, I will wait. Your shift is five hours, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Yagami! What are you doing? We have customers in here!" My boss yelled from behind an isle of sweets.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back. "Well, you heard him. I'll be back out at nine."

I went in and began sorting shelves and assisting people.

* * *

**~Later~**

* * *

She was still standing under the blue and white awning of the shop, with her head back and eyes closed.

"C.C.?" I walked cautiously in front of her, aware that she could be pulling a prank.

"Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at me, her face pale from sleep. "Oh, right. The deal."

"Yeah. Anywhere you would like to go?"

"If you promise not to make too much commotion, we could go to a coffeehouse. My last client was good about screams, so I have no doubt you will be too." I winced. Screams? Way to keep me calm, geez.

"Sure, okay..." I said somewhat hesitantly, unsure of what she was going to do to me. "Is it... going to hurt?"

"Hahahahaha!" I tensed up, not sure exactly what she was... wait, was she laughing? "Mortals are so funny. Of course it won't. Did touching the Death Note hurt?"

"Well, no, I guess..." I loosened up and grabbed my arm.

"Then there is your explanation. Need I say more?" She was still smiling, making her almost look like an innocent high school girl, but not wearing the uniform. However, picturing her in one, it seemed almost natural. She was about my age, so it made sense...

"I guess not..." I let go of my arm and followed her to a Starbucks across the street.

Her whole demeanor had changed, and she seemed like the kind of person that you would find at a bus stop giving candy to a crying child or hosting karaoke at a seniors' home. It was nice. She was almost running back and forth in front of me saying lots of things about lots of things, like what she had been dreaming about before I woke her up and what her last client was like. She said that he was determined to free his people and wouldn't stop for anything until he had done just that.

"He also used to buy me things called 'pizzas' all the time! Well, I would order them but I used his credit card to pay." I smiled. She had been just like me once, human and mischievous.

"Talking about that, I am hungry. After we finish the deal, will you buy me a pizza Light?"

"Only if we can share it."

"Okay. I'll get six pieces and you'll get two."

"No, more like four-four. I buy it, I get half."

She sighed loudly. "_Fi-i-i-ne._"

When we reached the building, she said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. And I could really go for a mocha frappuccino anyway, so let's get this over with."

"Alright." She stepped inside and held the door open for me.

I ordered my frozen cappuccino and sat down at a table in the back where she was. She placed one of her hands on top of mine and closed her eyes. I did the same. She invaded my mind like a shattering piece of glass.

_So you wish to obtain the power of the king?_

_Yes._

_This power condemns the user to a life of solitude and emptiness. The user is granted the power to control other human minds, but at the cost of a life's happiness. Do you still seek to gain this power?_

_Yes._

_Very well._

A flood of memories came rushing into my mind. They were pictures of war, death, disease, famine. However, I noticed that she was in every one. She was a soldier, then dead in a coffin in a mortuary, a nurse taking care of victims of a plague, then sitting by the side of a brick house all dirty and starving with her family. I felt for her, I felt for the others in the memories. I then saw a picture of her in front of a stained glass window in a catholic church, crying, a nun behind her. Then the nun disappeared and she was left alone in the church. The church disappeared, and she was then left completely alone in a white world where the first memories of death, famine, disease, and war were circling her, slowly constricting her.

My eyes shot open, and I saw the world in a new way.

"I think I've found my goal."

* * *

**Once again, extremely sorry for not uploading today. I will be sure to write you guys an extra tomorrow. One will be up at about nine in the morning and another at about three in the afternoon. I will do everything in my power to make sure that these get up at these times.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed! See what emotional music mixed with random beeps can create? Try it, send it to me, and I will review. See you guys tomorrow!**


	4. I am a Failure

Alright- I'm not even kidding. I have written this chapter about five times now. I'm about to give up on life. I may just delete my account, delete all my other accounts, and end my internet life. I have failed every single one of you by saying this, but I am succumbing to my depression and stopping this story. It's gotten too out of hand. I am literally dripping salty wet tears on my blanket right now- I'm going to have to sleep in my salty wet failure. I officially suck at life!

Of course, you, my readers, are welcome to finish it on your pages. I would be happy to see them, but of course don't send them too me because it would make me keep thinking about how much I have failed you and produce a flower of suicidal thoughts in my mind that I would rather not have in there.

So, yeah. Please, don't PM me or review any of my stories for the next week or so, as I will be trying to put this out of my mind with days and nights on end of nothing but straight Blue Exorcist and Kuroshitsuji. So, yeah. I am a failure and I hang my head in shame that (dinner is not ready *ha, ha ha... why is the world so cruel?!) I was not able to finish this story, but being the person I am with the mental state I inherited from my depressed grandmother and anxious uncle, I don't think I can keep going on like this.

I am extremely sorry. I hope you can forgive my shameful act, and hopefully I can convince myself not to delete my account.

I'll see you guys in a week... bye.


End file.
